


At the end of the day

by CherryPie0



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Tony comes home after a long day at work and Peter doesn't waste any time before he's climbing into his lap.





	At the end of the day

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with these two for the last month so I decided to give it a try. Hope you like it! ♡

Tony steps in the penthouse, sighing relieved to finally be home after spending hours in boring meetings with even more boring people. 

He removes his suit jacket and loosens his tie, letting it hang over his chest as he makes his way to the mini bar. He grabs a glass and pours himself some scotch, before settling on the couch, head falling back on the pillows. 

He takes a sip from his drink and hears footsteps from the hall, feeling a smile tugging at the corners of his lips even before he sees him.

Peter enters the room and shuffles towards him, wearing only a pair of black boxers and an old t-shirt of Tony's that's a little big on him, almost falling over his boxers like a dress. 

Tony watches as he adorably rubs the sleep from his eyes, his hair a beautiful mess sticking up in all directions.

"Hey," Peter mumbles as he climbs into his lap, straddling his thighs, his hands coming to rest on the back of Tony's neck. 

"Hey, baby," he says and leans in to peck his lips. He takes another sip before reaching to place his glass on the table. "Did I wake you?" 

"No- well, kinda. I was waiting for you and I fell asleep," he murmurs sheepishly before leaning closer, their faces only inches away. "I missed you," he says in a low whine, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout, making Tony smirk fondly.

"I missed you, too, baby boy," he says with a soft smile and captures his mouth with his own, licking and nibbling on his lips, drawing little moans from Peter. 

He places his hand on Peter's waist, sliding it beneath his t-shirt and touching his soft warm skin, sending goose-bumps rising across his body as their lips keep moving together.

It's not long before Peter starts shifting his hips and Tony can feel his already growing erection against his thigh.

Peter breaks the kiss to catch his breath, hands gripping Tony's shoulders as he rubs his clothed cock against Tony's leg and hip.

"Someone's really happy to see me," Tony coos with a smirk as he brings his hands on Peter's ass and squeezes the perfect round globes, earning a low moan in reply.

He kisses Peter’s jaw and then nibbles his way down his neck. The collar of the shirt is loose enough around Peter’s small frame that his sharp collar bones peek out and Tony takes the opportunity to lick and suck, leaving bitemarks all over Peter’s flawless skin.

"Take your shirt off, sweetheart," Tony orders and Peter's quick to oblige, pulling the old t-shirt up and over his head, throwing it across the couch. 

"These, too?" Peter asks, motioning down at his boxers, and bites his bottom lip in anticipation, waiting for Tony's nod before getting up and removing them, as well.

He climbs back into his lap, this time nudging Tony's legs apart and straddling one of his thighs. 

Tony's cock swells in his pants as he takes Peter in, all smooth pale skin and muscles, his shoulders broad compared to his narrow little waist.

"So beautiful," he rasps, placing his hands on his hips and pulling him closer, Peter's knee rubbing right against his crotch.

Peter - as expected - blushes under his gaze, his cheeks turning a pretty pink color, making him look even more delicious and Tony can't help but want to taste him.

So, he pulls him in a deep kiss, licking Peter's lips and coaxing them open, his tongue delving hungrily into his mouth.

Peter threads his fingers through Tony's hair and moans into the kiss, arching his back and moving his hips so his cock rubs against Tony's clothed thigh.

Tony grabs his ass and guides Peter's movements, letting him grind against his leg. 

The firm fiction makes Peter kiss him harder before he finally pulls away, panting, his head falling to rest on Tony's shoulder as he speeds up his pace, rutting desperately against his thigh.

"Feels so good, daddy," he whines high and needy, making Tony's cock twich in his pants. 

"Yeah? You like riding daddy's thigh, baby?" Tony asks, his hands kneading Peter's asscheeks, relishing how perfectly they fit in his palms.

Peter moans in reply, lifting his head to kiss his neck and jaw, soft lips brushing against Tony's beard, making their way to his mouth. 

They kiss again, sloppier this time, lips moving together like they can't get enough of each other as Peter keeps breathing heavily into his mouth, his smaller body squirming against Tony's.

Tony pulls his asscheeks apart, his index finger rubbing over Peter's dry hole, eliciting a loud groan from him.

He removes both of his hands from Peter's ass and uses one to grip his hair and pull it back, his other hand coming close to Peter's slightly parted lips.

"Suck," he commands and Peter doesn't waste any time before he opens his mouth, letting him slide his index and middle finger inside.

Peter's pretty pink lips wrap around them and he starts sucking on them, lapping them with his tongue and making them slick with saliva.

"Such a good boy for daddy, aren't you, baby boy?" Tony purrs and shoves the digits deeper, fucking Peter's eager mouth with his fingers.

Peter moans and nods in reply, his teeth grazing slightly the second knuckles of Tony's fingers as his tongue slides between them.

Peter swallows around them and hollows his cheeks as Tony drags his fingers out, making them slip out of his mouth with a wet pop, and brushes the pads against Peter's lips, making them shiny with his saliva.

"Mm, daddy, _please_ ," he begs, big brown eyes pleading, looking at him like he's the only person that can give him what he wants- what he _needs_ right now.

"I got you, baby. I'll take care of you," he promises and moves his hands back to Peter's ass, gripping the one cheek with his dry hand and circling his hole with the wet fingers. 

Peter whines at the light touch and arches his back even more, chasing Tony's fingers as he rocks back and forth against his thigh, leaving a slick trail of precum on Tony's dark grey waist coat where the head of his cock keeps rubbing.

Tony takes his time teasing him, relishing the sweet mewls that fall from his mouth every time he nudges his rim with the pads of his fingers, feeling it fluttering and clenching around nothing. 

A choked sob escapes Peter when he finally pushes one finger in, the tight ring of muscle swallowing it greedily inside. 

"Oh fuck, daddy," Peter whines, his head falling back in pleasure, exposing his neck to Tony and he can't help but lean in and trace it with his lips and tongue.

He kisses and sucks and bites on the delicate smooth skin, no doubt leaving a trail of purplish marks behind him, the thought of marking Peter as _his_ only making his cock grow harder.

He pumps his finger in and out, letting Peter set the pace as he keeps riding his thigh with pure desperation and need, the material of Tony's suit no doubt feeling rough against his impossibly soft skin.

Tony withdraws his finger only to add another one, Peter's tight little hole allowing them to slowly slide in, his warm inner walls wrapping around them perfectly.

Peter's sinful whimpers echo in the quiet room as Tony fucks him with his fingers fast and hard and he slightly crooks them, definitely not disappointed when he hears Peter cry out in pleasure as they hit his prostate.

"I'm so close," Peter moans, his movements becoming sloppier and sloppier, his fingers digging into Tony's shoulders in a failed attempt to ground himself. "Can I come, daddy? Please, _please_ let me come," he pants, chest rising and falling fast, sweat gathering on his forehead, making his hair slightly damp.

"My beautiful little boy, always so polite," Tony coos, thrusting his fingers even harder, and he feels Peter's hips stuttering, his hole clenching around the digits. "Come for daddy, baby," he says firmly and Peter does; not even a second after the words leave his mouth Peter's lips fall open in a loud whine, the word 'daddy' coming out again and again as white spurts of cum spill out and all over Tony's waist coat. 

Peter collapses on top of him the moment he's done coming and Tony wraps his arm around his body, holding him close. Peter buries his face into the crook of his neck, his breathing eventually slowing down.

"Thank you, daddy," he whispers against his skin, placing a small kiss on his throat.

"Anytime, sweetheart," Tony says softly, his hands caressing Peter's back and hair, more than happy to let him use him as his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!♡


End file.
